


天生克星

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Spreader Bar!!!, 打屁屁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse





	1. 后篇

　　科洛雷多记不清是什么时候对乐师动了心。  
　　  
　　记忆中最初相遇的那些夜晚总是与疼痛，还有安慰性质的练习曲相伴。当时明明对他恨之入骨，咬牙切齿地威胁他，诅咒他，之后却又恨不得将血与骨肉也通通揉碎献入他的怀中。  
　　那时的莫扎特只是一位普通的教廷乐师，穿着修身的白色制服，胸口与袖口都绣着驱魔专用的红色十字架，站在一整排的乐师中间，碎发垂在额前，光泽就像是落入沙砾之中的碎金。

　　莫扎特的名声他早有耳闻，“他的演奏就连吸血鬼都想要欣赏”——科洛雷多还曾把这句话当做床笫之间调情的玩笑。  
　　而现在，这位天赋出众的驱魔师，教廷最年轻的乐师，正在他的小阁楼，一遍又一遍地弹奏着练习曲。曾经对此不屑一顾的科洛雷多坐在楼顶，不厌其烦地听了一遍又一遍。乐师的日常虽然也并不限于此，有时候也见他练习着画驱魔的符咒，这并不是每一位乐师的必修课，但是像莫扎特这样，每一笔都画得随心所欲，毫无逻辑，科洛雷多只能看出这些东西不过是废纸一张。血统纯正的吸血鬼谙熟驱魔之道，咒语的种种运行规律熟习于心，从没见过像他这样乱来的。  
　　音乐声停了下来，连同蝉鸣一起，现下安静得有些突兀。科洛雷多无心监视乐师的日常起居，起身想要离开，脚下的瓦片却发出断裂的声音，仓促之间想要踩着什么借力，却正好踩上了阁楼的天窗，脆弱的玻璃应声而碎，黑色的长袍来不及展开，狼狈地裹着玻璃碎渣就掉进了阁楼。  
　　科洛雷多摔伤了他的脊椎，虽然这并不足以杀死一只吸血鬼。只是他现在有些想不起来，当时莫扎特是如何威逼利诱，逼迫了戴着口枷和项圈的他充当他的实验对象。  
　　  
　　“我哪里是强迫了您？您明明自己也乐在其中。”争执的时候莫扎特曾经戳着他的胸口，这么对他说过，“您这么说对得起自己的良心吗？”  
　　科洛雷多当时一时语塞，只想得到把手边的红酒统统浇在这位惹人生厌的乐师的脑袋上，转身离开的时候没有挽留也没有道歉，只是次日醒来的时候发现乐师又潜入他的府邸，毫不客气地把他的手绑在床头。  
　　刻了符咒的鞭痕像是烙印一般刻在他的脊背上，明明是最不想面对的惩罚，只要让人把这个自大又高傲的不速之客赶出去就能解决所有问题。  
　　却因为他的习得性无助让这一切都变得漫长又痛苦。  
　　落鞭的时候莫扎特沉默地像是在举行一个神圣的仪式，科洛雷多咬着嘴唇，一如往常地把所有带着示弱倾向的话语咽回嘴中。明明身体害怕地发抖，心底却又兀自期待。  
　　期待这个人给予的疼痛，也期待这个人给予的温柔。  
　　  
　　乐师的力度控制的很好，疼得让他想要逃跑，又尚在可以忍受的限度之内。莫扎特咬破自己的手指，同他交换了一个带着血腥味的亲吻。血液催情，通常是为了诱导猎物们自投罗网，现在却让科洛雷多下身半硬，作茧自缚般的沉浸其中，当每一次落鞭都成了一种不可告人的享受，这个过程就变成了一种折磨。　　  
科洛雷多像往常一样默数了二十下，莫扎特却没有像往常一样停手，而是拉着禁锢这他双脚的撑杆往后扯去，科洛雷多转过头，这个姿势无处支撑让他觉得特别不舒服，但是乐师显然不想和他有太多的沟通，解下领结胡乱地将他的眼睛蒙上。

褪下他的裤子轻而易举，科洛雷多攥紧了枕头的一角，鞭子被收拢了毫不留情地落在他的屁股上，发出短促又色情的响声，带着鼻音的呻吟收不拢，科洛雷多抿紧了嘴唇，也无法阻止它溢出来。  
　　“你记得那个词。”乐师的声音沙哑，轻声地提醒他。  
　　没有人敢这么对待他——双腿无法并拢，毫无保留暴露的感觉充满了不安全感，科洛雷多沉了腰，扭动着胯部想要躲开，红痕在原本就没什么血色的皮肤上格外地明显。  
　　然而这样的动作在后者的眼中却更像是无所节制的求欢。像是要证明这样的观点，更多的鞭挞毫无规律地落下，连拒绝的余地都没有留出。莫扎特最讨厌他这个样子，喜欢就是喜欢，却非要装出一副讨厌的样子。加快手上的节奏，明明力道并没有变化，身下的人却委屈地开始低声啜泣。  
　　莫扎特有一些无可奈何，“您明明记得那个词。”俯身，轻轻地舔过被他自己咬出一排牙印的嘴唇，隔着眼罩都能感觉到湿漉漉，打了个响指松开他的符咒连接的手铐，扯下蒙住他情人双眼的领带，那双泛红的眼睛波光粼粼，正控诉着他的无情。  
　　像是呼吸一般的回应：“Mozart……”科洛雷多轻轻地哼着他的名字，终于能自由活动的双手来不及支撑自己就想要环住坏心肠的乐师，却被他一把推开。科洛雷多跌回柔软的被褥之间，因为撑杆不由自主地撅着屁股像是难得坦诚的放荡。  
乐师的手覆在他泛红的臀瓣上，疼痛尚未退却，身体渴望着更多的安抚，呼吸的节奏因为怯于言说的期许而变得混乱。  
就是应允了那句话，明明科洛雷多自己也乐在其中。

“呜……”科洛雷多发出甜腻的呻吟，温热的鼻息扑在臀缝，让他瑟缩着想要逃走，“不要……不要不要不要……”摇着头低声地拒绝，声音被层叠的柔软被褥模糊得无法分辨.  
背后的肌肉线条突然绷直，科洛雷多捂住自己的嘴巴，不想让自己喊得太大声，带着鼻音的短促尖叫很快就被喘息取代。莫扎特的碎发触着他的尾椎骨的地方，让他想要更多的触碰，臀瓣被粗鲁地分开，后穴被进入时黏腻濡湿的感觉让他想要尖叫。这样的感觉过于美好，像是烟花炸开又在半空中无声地划出斑斓，以至于科洛雷多开始失神，半张着嘴都忘记了呼吸。直到莫扎特用牙齿咬着被打得通红的地方，疼痛感才让他勉强能集中起注意力。科洛雷多哼着软糯的鼻音，身体急切渴望着被进入被满足。  
莫扎特故意用力地吮吸出声，在他身后卖力地勾引他的欲望。被柔软的舌头进入的感觉没法令人满意，却羞耻加倍。  
收起撑杆让他转过身，科洛雷多还以为乐师会就这样放过他，然后填满他，试探着想要挣脱脚上的禁锢却又被毫不犹豫地拒绝。撑杆又再一次被打开，双腿大张的姿势与乐师居高临下的目光让科洛雷多感到无助——只要说出他们之间的安全词，这一切就能结束。  
莫扎特低头舔过他的小腹，肌肉随着轻微的颤抖泛着汗水与津液带过的光泽，苍白的皮肤上被印下一整串的红痕，脚踝间的环扣随着挣扎发出金属的撞击声，吻过他的腿根，仿佛是要宣示自己的所有权一般，留下斑驳的红痕与牙印。  
莫扎特知道科洛雷多渴望什么，但是如果科洛雷多不想对他说实话的话，那他也懒得顺着他的意满足他，只想更直接一下，比如把他欺负得湿漉漉粘嗒嗒，在他耳边断断续续把真话都吐出来。

解开脚枷的时候科洛雷多有些迫不及待地合拢他的腿，缠紧他的腰，催促着他想要他进得更深。  
汗津津的脑袋埋在他的颈间，尖牙啃着他的锁骨，与生俱来的饥饿感渴望着鲜血。莫扎特疼得抽了口气，按着他的头让他松开嘴，虽然被符咒束缚着的尖牙并没有什么威胁，科洛雷多软软的舌头裹上他的手指，指尖的触觉敏锐，被卷起的时候还能感觉到细小的舌苔划过。手指上原本被咬破的伤口早就已经不再流血，欲望交织着干涸了的这一点点的美味也仿佛是恩泽。  
科洛雷多被顶弄地失了分寸，一口咬在他的手指上，莫扎特抽离了手指，他却还一脸无辜地用茫然地神情指责他，“好饿……”宿命般无法摆脱的饥饿感总算召回了一些他的理智，楼下传来仓促得厚实绒毯都盖不住的脚步声。  
“有人来了…”莫扎特觉；得科洛雷多反应太大，下面慌张地想要分开却又紧紧地裹着他，“换个位置，不然他们会看到你的。”。  
作恶般抱紧了他往前顶，看着他的表情连同身体一起僵硬地无所适从，“你自己上来。”  
科洛雷多换到上位的时候有些着急，性器顶到深处疼得他皱了皱眉，门刚好被推开，佣人将早餐放在桌子上，绸缎被子的遮掩让事实变得不甚分明，在这些地方科洛雷多总是有着莫名其妙的自尊心。  
直到房门关上上位的人才松了口气，调整了姿势以后舒服到理智出走，科洛雷多半张着嘴仰起头，连喘息都变得小心翼翼，闭着眼睛再走一步就能跌入仙境，莫扎特却屈起腿故意打断他：“请您再卖力一点。”


	2. 前篇

　  
　　夜色深沉，空气中弥漫着一层雾气，莫扎特急躁地踏过纠缠交错的荆棘，裤腿被尖刺勾碎，腿上甚至有些刺痛，月色在雾气的掩映下变得愈发朦胧，莫扎特走得太急，垂在额前的刘海上上沾满了水雾，此刻却也无暇顾及。  
　　乌云遮蔽圆月，借着树荫穿着白衣的乐师一跃而上，翻上窗边画着残破十字的阁楼，窗沿上的象征邪恶与黑暗的怪物的雕像被当成垫脚石，一连串的动作轻车熟路，悄无声息地落在三楼的露天阳台上。  
　　莫扎特敲了敲门，纱帘隔着玻璃的外门，透出朦胧的灯光，里面的人显然是还没有睡，只是不知道是在处理公事还是沉迷私事了。莫扎特从口袋里掏出一串槲寄生，看着玻璃中倒映出的影子抚平了垂下的那缕头发，眼前的纱帘才被用力地拉开，科洛雷多的脸色略显疲惫：“请进！”  
　　年轻的乐师没等他把门开全，就挤了进来，像是一头暴躁的狮子，一把将科洛雷多按住，因为用力过猛科洛雷多的后脑勺撞到墙上，不过痛感却并没有如期而至。乐师微微皱眉的脸在眼前放大，带着属于人类的温度的柔软触感，急躁地覆上科洛雷多苍白的嘴唇，莫扎特的手垫在他的脑后。这个迫切的亲吻让科洛雷多不明所以，想要寻问却毫无机会，按着脑袋的那只手收紧，科洛雷多透过这个亲吻闻到新鲜的血液在皮肤下奔腾，听到乐师心跳跳得很快，年轻的肉体，活跃的灵魂，让吸血鬼的本能蠢蠢欲动。这个亲吻持续了太久，久到莫扎特因为缺氧而脸颊发红，大口地喘着气松开他。  
　　“？”科洛雷多困惑地看着他。  
　　“您头顶有槲寄生！”莫扎特放开他，说得理所当然。科洛雷多抬头一看，门框上挂着一小株显然是被塞进过口袋里的枝叶零落的槲寄生。  
　　可是圣诞节已经过了很久了，科洛雷多心里地想，心中翻涌的对鲜血的欲望让他无心拆穿，略过这一点，偏过头去用尖牙轻柔地划过乐师的脖子，画出一条红色的长痕。  
　　“我三天前就召唤您了，您为什么没有来？”莫扎特偏过头，避开他的牙齿质问道，这个姿势有些幼稚。  
　　“你来找我就是为了问这个？”科洛雷多皱着眉，不明白乐师是什么意思。前两天科洛雷多的确收到了召唤，只是家族事务繁忙，让他无暇分神。莫扎特这边应该也一样才对，身为教廷的首席乐师，圣诞节的时候应该忙得不可开交，怎么还会有心思找他。  
　　莫扎特翻了个白眼：“我生气了。”实在是幼稚，根本不像是生气，只是像闹别扭，“请您好好补偿我。”  
　　被拉着衣领接吻，受制于人的姿势让他觉得不舒服，只是对年轻的肉体的欲望完全地压过了这些，尖牙划破莫扎特的嘴唇，血液顺着津液淌入科洛雷多的嘴中。科洛雷多推开他，咽了口口水，这个味道对他而言销魂蚀骨，没有吸血鬼能拒绝这样的鲜血——每天暴露在十字架的圣洁光芒之下，连血液都带着神圣的味道。  
　　科洛雷多回味着嘴中残余的甜美味道，失神之间恍然不觉自己已经被推倒在床上。  
　　“和未婚妻玩得开心吗？”莫扎特的脸凑得很近，进到他只要稍微抬头便能舔舐到他嘴角残留的血迹。  
　　他想这么做的时候，乐师显然也察觉到了，按住了他的脖子，“告诉我。”  
　　“……嗯……”科洛雷多完全没有听清楚他在问什么，只是下意识地这么回答道。  
　　这个回答让莫扎特极其不满——他猛地直起身，转过身往空着的方向用力地锤了一下充作发泄。迅速地咬开自己的指尖，血液顺着手指淌下，香甜的气味勾起科洛雷多的渴望，不过乐师似乎并没有满足他的打算，而是握住胸口的十字架，在他的两边手腕处画了符咒。  
　　因为本能而露出来的尖利的指甲在触到符咒的瞬间收回，莫扎特又在他的脖子上画了长长一条，科洛雷多总算神智有所回归，莫扎特吮吸着手指让它快些止血，空着的一只手揉着科洛雷多的裤裆，“您未婚妻对您还满意吗……”莫扎特满意地感觉到科洛雷多下身的硬挺，像是奖励似的给了他一个吻。  
　　嘴中的血腥味让科洛雷多变得格外殷切，双腿主动地勾上莫扎特的腰。  
　　吸血鬼的住所原本潮湿又阴冷，现在虽然因为提前知道他的来访已经燃起了炉火，莫扎特脱衣服的时候不由自主地打了个寒颤——太久没有上床，一下子还没法适应他这位冷冰冰的床伴。  
　　科洛雷多身体之中的血液像是一潭死水，只有在极度兴奋的时候会变得温暖一些，这也让他的高潮特别容易辨认。  
　　有些急躁地解开他的裤子，莫扎特胡乱地挤出润滑液扔向垃圾桶的方向，没有被挤完的润滑液撒了一地，连床单上都带着湿润的黏腻。像是要宣示主权一般进入他的身体，科洛雷多因为疼痛皱紧了眉头，又因为莫扎特娴熟地技巧想要呻吟出声。  
　　有些急切地想要昭示自己的存在，莫扎特握着科洛雷多的性器，用手指为他揩去溢出的液体，微长指甲故意蹭过最敏感的地方，让科洛雷多连身体都轻轻地颤抖，双腿蜷曲着，夹在莫扎特的身侧。  
　　欲望毫无保留，坦荡地暴露在莫扎特的面前。  
　　莫扎特动作一顿，科洛雷多无法自制地挺身，想要的更多。那只带着干涸血迹的手为他解开扣子，脱去这身神职人员身份象征的白色制服。  
　　科洛雷多自己只是松松地披了件睡袍，半敞的衣襟露出姣好的线条，乐师虔诚用手指描过他胸部的曲线，然后换做尖牙，轻咬着挺立的乳珠。  
　　只觉得身下的吸血鬼呼吸渐渐变得急促，他的裤子没有完全脱下，只是虚虚地挂在他的腿上，科洛雷多想要脱掉却因为这样的动作无能为力，只能就这这样的姿势勾住莫扎特的腰。  
　　乐师的手指像是拨动音符一般拨动着他的欲望，“这里……”想要得到更多却又无法得到回应，科洛雷多只能按着他的手，更加直白地告诉他自己的诉求。  
　　可惜莫扎特完全不理会，甚至还可以避过那些敏感的地方，只在边缘放肆地逗弄。下身被多余的润滑液洇湿，床单触到皮肤时一阵冰凉。  
　　“求你……求你了……”小声地发出渴求的声音，无意识地示弱，莫扎特在生气？科洛雷多突然意识到他大概是因为圣诞节的时候他带着所谓的未婚妻出现在家庭聚会上而生气。  
　　订婚戒指因为大小有些不合适，被他摘下来放在床头，科洛雷多有一点莫名的心虚，暗地里希望莫扎特不要注意到它。  
　　下身已经准备好被进入，莫扎特却只是抽离了手指，低头咬着他的大腿，从上至下，一步步地逼近那个湿哒哒的地方。科洛雷多猛地抽了口气，因为这位讨人厌的乐师狠狠地咬在他的大腿内侧。  
　　接下来的进入就更加地粗暴，粗暴得反而令人满足。  
　　黏腻地呻吟从科洛雷多的嘴中漏出，支离又矜持，莫扎特知道他的敏感处在哪儿，狠狠地抽动几次后仔细地碾过那个位置，科洛雷多的内里不由自主地收缩颤抖，高潮在即，科洛雷多的睫毛挂着细碎的水珠，在灯光下恰到好处地泛着微光，轻颤的睫毛仿佛是快要哭出来一般。  
　　莫扎特恶意地停下他的动作：“您是因为那枚戒指才不来见我的吗？”  
　　“您的未婚妻也能让你这么爽吗？”  
　　“告诉我啊！”  
　　科洛雷多睁开眼睛，眼中雾气氤氲，显得有些迷茫。乐师的话语里带着怒着，脸上却是无辜脆弱，仿佛被抛弃了一般的表情。张开双臂将他拥入怀中，属于人类的体温让他联想到被满足时的快感，莫扎特把脸埋在他胸口，吸了吸鼻子，科洛雷多那颗明明不再跳动的心脏不知为何隐隐作痛，滚烫的液体滴落，“您感觉到了吗？”  
　　如此的真诚炙热，就像是“活着”一般的感觉。  
　　科洛雷多为他撇去脸上温热的液体，莫扎特却执拗地别过头，胡乱地用衣袖擦干脸上的泪痕。  
　　“最后一次我可要做个尽兴。”乐师这么说着，再次咬开了自己的手指，将血液滴在科洛雷多的嘴边。  
　　因为脖颈上的封印而无法完全的释放自己的本性，又因为莫扎特的引诱而躁动不安，综合一番之后最直白的表现，科洛雷多再也无法克制自己的欲望——性欲、贪欲，无论哪一样都是直白地对他的莫扎特的渴求。  
　　身下的撞击格外地粗暴，科洛雷多呻吟着，又随着莫扎特的动作小声地尖叫，浪荡地摇着头，被细致梳整的头发散开，惹人怜爱。身下不受控制地吐着小股的液体，莫扎特停顿了一下，手指搓揉他的下体，偏凉的精液射在他的身上，内里也随着精液的射出而剧烈地收缩着。  
　　莫扎特吸了口气，强迫自己想些别的事情分神，才不至于被他带着一起射在出来。  
　　等到科洛雷多的呼吸渐渐平复，他才再次开始抽插，这对科洛雷多简直是折磨，这么粗暴的进入因为没有了欲望的加持而变得有些疼痛。  
　　莫扎特扣着他的手，五指交缠着将他想要推拒自己的动作拦下，舌尖舔着他的耳廓，在科洛雷多的耳边轻轻地说：“您好好感受……”温热的气息拂过他的耳朵，带起一阵兴奋。  
　　身下也如实的做出反应，莫扎特沉吟一声，对吸血鬼来说过于温暖的液体射入他的体内，让他不由自主地发出一声像是被烫到一般地惊呼。  
　　莫扎特过了一会儿才抽出来，不过科洛雷多身体里的那些带着热度的液体溢出来的时候他已经穿好了衣服，准备离开。  
　　“……别走。”黎明将至，科洛雷多现在困倦地没有力气起身。“在我睡醒之前，不要离开我……”  
　　  
　　莫扎特心里被泛起了细小的水花，然后像是夏日中突如其来的暴雨，扰得他心神不宁，犹豫不定时转过身想问清楚，却发现科洛雷多已经沉沉地睡去


End file.
